Llámame
by AChildMore
Summary: Hace días que no había mensajes ni llamadas de él, no puedo culparlo, la última vez que nos vimos fui un poco cruel con él...


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo se le clasificaría a esto? ¿One-shot? ¿Drabble? No sé, pero en fin. La idea para este fic salió de un creepypasta "Llámame mañana ¿Ok?"el cual me encanto y que leí por ahí c: Me ha quedado muy, pero muy raro, además de que siento que me ha quedado mierda (?) whatever. Espero les guste.

**Advertencias: **OOC posiblemente, depende de ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece, si no a las personas que lo crearon (?) Y tampoco me pertenece el creepy, sólo fue inspiración.

* * *

**Llámame.**

No había llamadas, ni mensajes.

No puedo culparlo, la última vez que hablamos fui un poco cruel con él ¡Pero es que odiaba que esas estúpidas se le acercaran mucho! Y también podríamos decir que llamaba la atención de algunos chicos. Yo me había fijado en él mucho antes que todos esos idiotas. Su hermoso y brillante cabello rojo, su blanca piel, ¡Y ni hablar de sus ojos! Esos hermosos ojos color agua marina que me vuelven loco.

Su forma de caminar, sus movimientos tan elegantes, tan masculinos, ¡Y su hermosa sonrisa!

Esa sonrisa que sabía que _sólo era para mí..._

Aún no hay señales de vida de parte de él.

_Tal vez deba llamarle y preguntarle cómo está..._ No, mejor espero a que él me llame, prometió que lo haría.

Pero tengo tantas ganas de verle.

¿Por qué no me ha llamado? Quizá este ocupado, o tal vez salió. Sí, eso ha de ser.

No vive tan lejos de aquí, aunque si estuviera en mi casa me quedaría más cerca. Sólo esta a media hora, supongo. Tendré que ser yo quien dé el primer paso ¡Ya está! Iré a su casa para decirle que no hay nada de que temer. _Es tan dulce._

Me costó mucho trabajo salir de _ese lugar_, pero no me importa si es por él. Vive en un lugar muy alejado de la cuidad. La imagen de su casa se vuelve más grande conforme me voy acercando. Las luces de su casa están prendidas.

-Esta en casa...- Puedo sentir como mi corazón se acelera con cada paso que doy.

Toco la puerta, pero nadie responde. Probablemente este durmiendo. Giro la perilla lentamente, la puerta está abierta. Entro silenciosamente a la casa; y busco con la mirada. No hay nadie. No veo a sus padres por ningún lado, quizá salieron, sonreí ¡Qué bien! ¡Así tendríamos más tiempo juntos!

Me detengo con cada rechinido de mis zapatos contra el piso, y me adentro en la casa, subo las escaleras sigilosamente ¡Quiero darle una sorpresa!

Finalmente llego a la puerta de su habitación, y con mucho cuidado abro la puerta.

Allí estaba él, recostado en su cama. Prendo las luces para poder mirarlos mejor. Sus ojos se abren de golpe y se posan sobre mí. Su piel blanca había tomado un color grisáceo, la parte blanca de sus ojos estaba roja, ¡Podre de mi Matt! Me acerco a la cama dando pasos lentos y me siento en la orilla de esta y lo observo. Junto a su mano había un pedazo de papel, lo tome y leí lo que había en el _¡Mi numero de celular!_ Le había dejado mi número por si necesitaba algo y así pudiera contactarme.

-Matty, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe... Se suponía que me llamarías a mí, no a ellos ¿Es que ya no me quieres?- Susurro mientras le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla.

-Pero no te preocupes, ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Contigo.- Me mira con miedo, y comienza a removerse en su lugar, tratando se zafarse de las ataduras que lo sujetan a la cama. Veo sus ojos humedecerse y de su boca amordazada salían pequeños quejidos. Me acerque a él y deposite un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Me dio mucho trabajo salir de ese lugar, ¿Cuánto tiempo ya ha pasado? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tres?- Reí levemente y comencé a acariciar su cabello- No me dejaban salir ni hablar con nadie ¡Y además decían que estaba loco!- Estaba vez reí con volumen y voltea verte- No debiste hacer esa llamada cachorro, ¡Pero no importa! Te perdono. Mis padres son unos estúpidos al quererme separarme de ti llevándome a ese hospital ¡Pero mi amor por ti es más grande!- Entonces vi como de sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, ¡Esta llorando de felicidad! ¿No es lindo?- Oh Matt, no llores, yo te amo ¿Sí?- Tome sus mentón con mi mano para levantarle la cara un poco y le bese en la mejilla.- Oye, por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresan tus padres? _Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos..._-

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas finales:**¡SIGUO ESCRIBIENDO COSAS CORTAS! JKSHSJKLFHSJKL *Se dispara* (¿Qué?) Bien, sólo quiero decir que tengo planeado publicar un fic de 'terror' con varios capítulos llamado "Ellos" Inspirada en una película que vi hace unos meses, es un MxM (Es claro c:) pero todavía estoy pensando si subirlo o no, no lo sé ¿Que les parece?. Por cierto, la película se llama "Los otros" en fin.

¿Qué les pareció este fic? ¿Criticas, tomatazos, algo? ¿Review?


End file.
